Two Broken Hearts
by besyd101
Summary: Safe Anchorage Home. The only place you've ever known as a home and yet, it wasn't. Have you ever felt you haven't belonged? That's how Anya always felt. What happens when she meets the outlaw Allan A Dale? What happens when she finds her calling with the outlaws? And does she find herself? Horrible summary, but you get it.
1. Chapter 1

1192 Safe Anchorage Orphanage Home

Ms. Fleming's wig was missing. Not missing technically. Ms. Briggs lectured us on the humility of the situation and how whoever did this should fess up now. Occasional glances from the other orphans were cast my way which I ignored.

Ms. Fleming entered the classroom. Her bald head was covered by a nun headdress that I knew no one had a clue on where she got it. After all, I don't remember there ever being a nun at the home at all.

"Oh, Ms. Fleming, no has fessed up-" Ms. Briggs started but was interrupted.

"Never mind that! I know who it is. It was her!" Ms. Fleming yelled as her bony finger pointed straight at me.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I didn't even know she had a wig!" I lied. That is my only actual skill. Lying. Not the most well liked talent in the world, but a good one nonetheless.

Ms. Fleming glared at me telling that she didn't buy that for a second. There was a moment of silence as she stared at me. I stared back defiantly. I head everyone stop breathing for a minute. Then, finally, Ms. Fleming marched right up to my seat.

She leaned over my shoulder before whispering in my ear "come with me." She jerked me up and pulled me straight out the door. I waved at my fellow orphans with a grin on my face. They smiled back as they did a salute sign.

I wouldn't say I had an official friend at the orphanage, but I was definitely the most popular. Even so, I still felt like an outsider. I always wanted to get out of that place as quick as I could.

Ms. Fleming let go of me as soon as we were outside. "Now, I know you still have one week left here, but we decided it would be best to have you leave now." I doubted she made that decision with other people.

"Where will I go? Where will I stay?" I questioned. I wanted out, but I still needed some sort of direction. Only once had I seen beyond the gates of Safe Anchorage. That was when I was twelve on a field trip to Paris, France, and I decided it'd be better to go explore the French castle without an adult. I then decided that it'd be funny to climb down from the tenth level of the castle in front of Ms. Briggs. That created the no field trips rule.

Ms. Fleming tossed a bag of coins at me. I caught it hesitantly. I haven't paid for anything in my life but I'd doubt that'd get me through.

"There is a town not too far from here-Nottingham. That should get you through a couple of days before you can stand on your own two feet." Ms Fleming explained. When we got to the front gate, Ms. Fleming saw the wig hanging from the pole. I have to say it took a long time to get it up there.

She opened the gate and pushed me out it. She closed it behind me but leaned in closely so that she could still talk to me. "You know what your problem is, Anya? You never grow up. And you know what, it is going to hit you hard when you arrive Nottingham. No one wants the abandoned, orphan girl with no use." She said in a tone so low it didn't even sound like her.

I watched as she headed back inside. Normally, her words never bothered me. Today though, it stung a little, and that may be because it is true.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in Nottingham. And let me say, it was not to my liking. The place had a depressing air around it as everyone there worked silently. I slowly walked around looking for an inn. Then, I heard a scream.

I turned a corner to see a man with a whip in his hand and he held a child by the arm. As the man was about to bring the whip down on the child, I got in front of the child, letting the whip slice into my arm.

"You foolish girl!" the man called. I gritted my teeth in pain as I chanced a look at him. He was a guard- his face covered by a black helmet.

The child-a young boy- had already ran away. "Maybe you shouldn't hurt innocent children." I stated; my eyes trail the long line of blood that ran down my arm.

"That was not an innocent child. He stole flour from the Sheriff!" The man informed me.

"How does that fit the crime?" I asked firmly. I wasn't the best with morals, but I'm pretty sure that is not morally correct.

"Look, I'm going to let you go since you're not too hard on the eyes. But, you're going to learn very soon that you don't make the rules- the Sheriff does." He walked away in slow motion. Again, someone telling me I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

My arm was really starting to pain me. I had to leave Nottingham since no one offered me any help which I was in need of. _Snap_! I turned to see two men standing there. A ginger and a large man.

"We found another one, Hanton. A looker, too." The ginger called as he pointed his bow and arrow at me. I stood frozen. This wasn't what I expected to happen after three hours away from the Safe Anchorage Orphanage.

"Come with me, sweet. We ain't gonna hurt 'ya. Whatcha got in that pouch?" He asked. I remained still. The larger man gripped my shoulder and pulled me towards their camp. The ginger immediately snatched the pouch off of me. My reflexes came in.

"Hey!" I call, causing him to laugh. "That's all I have." I plead. When he finished laughing, he pointed to the bare side of the tree where the scruffer man tied me to. Someone was on the otherside of me, but I didn't know who. I knew there were a few more tied to trees, too and I spotted a boy in the woods. He must be our rescue party, that's good.

"You're making a mistake." One of the men held captive with me announces. The ginger looks up from where he was looking through our things.

"What? You gonna to send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb? You think we frightened of the sheriff? We frightened?"

"No." The largest of the bandits replied.

"No, we are also against the sheriff." The captive again chimes in. Who is the sheriff everyone spoke of? From what I've been hearing, I should stay clear of him.

"What you want? A medal?" The ginger remarks.

"So you can steal that, too?" I chime in.

"We should be on the same side. We should! Master, tell him!" The captive again argued. He sighed as he watched the largest bandit take a cooking animal off the fire and bit into it. "That rabbit is not…I think you'll find that rabbit is not yet cooked."

"I think you'll find he eats them raw." One of the bandits pipe in. I couldn't get a good look at him, but he had little to no hair.

"Raw? Is that wise? I mean, that is dangerous." The captive again argues. This guy is going to get us killed.

"Oh." The ginger replies amused.

"Will you just shut up?" The man tied to the same tree as me suggests to the other captive. Thank you.

"You're a noble?" The ginger asks, turning to another of the captives.

"Yes." He answers as the bandit brought a knife to his throat. "And no." He finishes.

The bandit breathes in his scent. "Smells like one. Smell's lovely. Flowers. Lavender."

"Rose petals." The other captive yet again concludes.

"What, you…lavender bath? Eh, you smell too." The bandit continues.

"No, I had a bath, he washed in rose petals." The captive confesses. This is pointless. I was never going to get out of here. If they were nobles though, maybe they could help me after this.

"And they reckon they're same side as us? Think about it, you know any outlaws who take lavender baths?" The bandit almost shouts.

"For the record, I'm not with them." I educaf. "Don't worry your pretty head, you won't get hurt." The ginger coaxes. "No, John?" He asks, continuing their talk.

"It's not lavender. All right." The captive promises. They continued their search through our stuff. I had to get out of here. My arm felt like it was burning off.

"Got a hay penny, John." One outlaw acknowledges holding up a gold coin.

"You have the horses. Leave him his hay penny." One of the sensible companions of mine commands.

"How come you got no purse?" The ginger questions, ignoring his predicament.

"Because I was not planning on coming to the woods. Is this what you do?" He retorts as the ginger came face to face with him.

"Is what what we do?" The ginger asked blankly. We were never going to get through them.

"Stealing willy-nilly." He answers. I smirk.

"Stealing willy-nilly? I can't understand what he's saying. Can you understand what he's saying?" The ginger inquires his partners.

"Do you care who you steal from? My friend here has but a hay penny. What you take from him might be all he has." The captive argues.

"That is all I have." The captive I shared a tree with admits. I am curious to see all their faces since I am turned to the other way. I could only see the bandits.

"Heartbreaking. Do we care?" The ginger questions turning to the largest man of all of them.

"Puh." The man replies. Could he say more than one word sentences?

The ginger turneds back with a shrug. "We don't care." He opens my pouch, and begins counting coins. He looked over at me. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I snapped.

"Why wouldn't you care?" One of the captives mentioned as the conversation yet again continued..

"We're dead men. Think about it. Outlaws." The bandit piped in.

"Ooh, that is sophisticated." The other captive that was more than likely a noble affirmed.

"Hoah, big words, scary." The ginger sneers. A whistle comes from the largest as the bandits leave. The boy immediately comes from the woods and untied us.

"Well, those were horrible men. They would have left us here to die for all they care. If they had not taken our weapons, I would say we should go after them and give them a hiding." The captive that had rambled continued. He caught sight of his friend only letting the ropes fall to the ground. He must've untied himself throughout the conversation. "Hiding to remem… but…you! You let me think…if you had freed yourself, why did you not fight? " The rambling captive asked. He had lengthy blond hair covered in the front. His gray blue reflected his confusion. The captive with me turned towards me.

"Alright Mi-...ss?" He asked taking in my appearance with a wide grin. I have to admit, it was nice to have someone actually kind notice my appearance that wasn't going to rob me or beat a child. Especially holding his own good looks with brown hair that looked streaked with blonde in the sun. He was the only one that the outlaws had stripped of his shirt. He had ocean deep eyes that set on me making my stomach flutter. That had never happened before.

"Um...yeah." I replied as my mind went back to my arm. I quickly pulled my sleeve down, so that it wouldn't delay us on getting our stuff back. I needed the coins.

"Er…I thought it best to wait." The captive replied with a shrug. He was also attractive with light blue eyes and long brown hair. He stood a little taller than the one next to me. The boy-was about my age. His dark brown hair looked muffled as he studied the group. He was good-looking as they all were.

"Why?" The rambler asked.

"Because, Much, you were right, we should teach them a lesson. Gentlemen!" The other attractive man called. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And lady." He corrected. He tossed sticks at each of us to use.

"Oh, no. Master…surely…." The rambler one started. His friend chuckled.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as we followed him.

We stood in the shadows, listening to the laughter of the outlaws who were sitting around a campfire.

"...A hat." The most silent one mimicked causing more laughter.

"I think your feathers aren't properly cooked." The ginger mocked with a snicker. We stood at the top of the cliff and looked down upon them. They looked up- shocked.

"This is our forest, too, I think you'll find!" The rambler or Much as I heard his friend call him hissed.

"Take your clothes off!" The leader or Robin commanded.

After they do so, the rest of the men start to

"Robin!" Much warned.. Robin pinned the man down and pulled the man's arm behind his back.

"Ahhh!" The man yelped.

"You are revolting. You know that. My master and I fought for five years in the Holy Land, for what? So that people like you could run amuck. With your lawlessness and your disgusting camp, and your snide…your…snide…" Much lectured. His lecture was even irritating me.

'Snide…your snide…" The ginger mimicked.

"Dance." Robin-the leader demanded. I snicker at their dumbfounded expressions.

"What?" The ginger asked, finally recovering from shock.

"Dance." Robin repeated.

"No way." He argued. Robin sent a few arrows flying at his feet. He was good shot. "Ow!" The ginger cried.

"Dance!" Robin commanded more sternly. They began dancing with their feet reluctantly. I laughed as the rest did too.

"Very good. Like dancing bears." Much chimed.

"How does it feel? You treat your fellow man like an animal! How does it feel? You take from those worse off than yourselves, and then you leave them to die." Robin ranted pacing back and forth.

"All right, all right, you've made your point." One of the bandits complained.

"You are not Englishmen. You are not the England we fought for. Men who think it is a boast to be dead. What do you think you are doing robbing him, when the sheriff over there is robbing us all twenty times over? Skulking in the woods while he steals spirits and livelihoods." Robin continued.

"Why are you skulking in the woods? What are you going to do about it?" The ginger questioned.

"Stop him. I'm going to stop him." Robin replied. I stared at him. Was he serious? From what they said, the sheriff sounded cruel and powerful. Too powerful.

"We can't stop a sheriff. Only the crown can withdraw his license." Much pointed out.

"When the king returns, he will have his comeuppance. Until then, we will scupper his sadistic punishments! We will stop his insane taxes, and give them back to the poor where they belong!" Robin interjected.

"Sure." The ginger replied with a roll of his eyes.

Robin stared at him with confidence. "We will rob him! And if you dead men had had spines in your backs, that's what you would have been doing for the last five years."

The ginger snickered. "Rousing, Lavender Boy."

"Good luck." His friend chimed.

"Yeah, see ya." The other jeered.

The ginger stared at us. Robin took out his bow and arrow and pointed it at him. "Uh, tha''d be a mistake. 'Thin' you'll find." I heard rustling behind us. Again. I turn to see tons of bandits surrounding us-angry. I should have just left.

"You are in no position to argue, Dunderhead." Much argued.

"Much, stop." I command. He looks at me curiously as Robin dropped his bow.

"Oh." He said causing the bandits to grin. "Look, you've tied us up, we've tied you up, we could call it quits. We could all be on our way." Much reasoned. I start to slowly back off into the woods.

"Him, I do not like." The large one announced at Robin.

"It is mutual." Robin replied sternly. I took my chance and ran. I'd help them in a little bit, but what use would it be if I got caught too?_

When I hid in the bushes, I saw that Robin was unconscious on the ground with the large bandit hovering above him. "Please have the courtesy to untie him." Much whined. He responded by powering water on Robin's face. Robin wakes up and looks around.

"Locksley?" He chuckled. "You brought us home?"

"It seems there may be a reward." Much explained. Why would there be a reward on them? I lifted the bow and arrow so that it pointed at the large one. My hands were shaking. First, I only used a bow and arrow a few times when I could sneak it. Second, I didn't want to kill them. Maybe I could hit the tree instead. There had to be another way.

"Twenty pounds." A bandit confirmed. He was thicker than the rest with fluffy brown hair and beard.

"You'll take him down, see if you can get some off a' this rabble too." The ginger commanded.

"Me? I'm supposed to be dead." He reasoned.

"Yeah, me too. They won't recognize you." The ginger argued. Must've had their families hear that they were dead instead of having them hear they became outlaws.

"Yeah, but if they do I'll be hanged." He turned to the large one. "John?" He asked as the man nodded.

"John can't go, can he? If they're going to recognize anyone, it's going to be John!" The ginger insisted. They rambled just as much as our group.

"We all go." John interjected. They walk closer to Locksley pulling Much and the two others along. I follow slowly and I Think the one that was tied to the same tree as me noticed.

In Locksley, an older man turns his back towards a crowd of village commoners and says something I can't quite hear. Soldiers start to pull a woman to her feet. She starts to scream.

"No, no, no, nahh!"

"No. No!" John shouted. The soldiers pull her tongue so that it is sticking out of her mouth and put a pair of sharp scissors around it. That was...cruel.

"That is nasty. And that is brutish." Much announced.

"That is Alice!" John cried.

"Alice?" Much questioned. I lower my bow curious to what he was saying.

"My wife." John recalled.

"You're Alice's John? She thought you were dead." The brunette boy admitted.

"It's you they want, be gone now, agh!" John hollered angrily at Robin. He lifts Robin on his shoulders.

"You can't they'll arrest you! You'll hang!" The ginger reminds John. Before John can do anything, Robin speaks.

"There is no time! I can save your wife. Put me down." John reluctantly does. "Agh!" He says.

"Untie me. My bow, quickly. I am good with a bow." Robin commands. They untie him. "My bow. Where's my bow?" I toss it at him as he notices me for the first time.

Robin takes the bow and aims at the man holding the woman. He shoots and amazingly, it knocks the scissors out of the man's hands. He then released another arrow that split the arrow in half.

"Let's go." Much says, thinking we would all head back. Robin stares at the village.

"Godspeed." He says. Much pauses and turns to face him.

"What?" He asks.

"You have served me well, my friend, and I have led you to this. Apologies." Robin replies as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Much tries.

"Go. I will find a way through this." Robin demands.

"The sheriff will hang you." Much tries.

"If he does, at least I will not die a dead man." Robin replies. He hops over the fence and approaches the crowd. "Good scheme, Sheriff! Very effective. Impressive logic. Now, I wonder, if I tell you where I am, can I claim the 20 pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. Eat a whole winter off that." Robin yells with his bow tossed around his shoulders. So, that was the sheriff. I didn't know Robin well, but I didn't want him to do this.

"Amusing. Uh, put down your weapon, you're surrounded." The sheriff announced.

"I'm Guy of Gisborne, the new lord of this manor, and soon to be Earl of Huntington. Your presence here is no longer required. Put down your weapon." The man next to the sheriff intimitated. Robin pulls back on the bow and releases in so it slaps Guy in the face. Robin tosses it on the ground in front of him. We watch as they tie Robin to the back of Guy's horse and pull him along the way to the castle.

"I liked him." The boy informs us.

"I did not." John replies in a low voice that sounded like a growl. Much stared at him.

"He saved your wife. And "liked"? He's not dead." He says while biting his lip. We start to leave as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry." I say, not exactly sure what for. He nods before standing up and we follow the outlaws into the forest.

When we get to camp, one of the bandits greet us.

"Ah, we're rich. What's the matter?" He questions.

"Saw his wife." The one who was held robbed with me earlier concluded.

"No reward?" Much swallows and shakes his head.

"My master gave himself in." He explains.

"To the sheriff?" The outlaw asks-dumbfounded.

"The sheriff was cutting out tongues. Well, he could hardly stand by and watch people lose their tongues." The outlaw laughs. (Outlaw1 laughs)

"That would be funny, wouldn't it? If, instead of 'cat got your tongue?' they said, 'Sheriff got your tongue?'" I glare at him.

"What?" Much inquires.

"If someone was a bit, you know, quiet, you'd go, 'What's the matter? Sheriff got your tongue?'" He laughs although everyone else is silent.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I ask irritated.

Much rolls his eyes. "Look, we cannot just sit here. We've got to do something! We've got to go to Nottingham and we've got to…get him out!"

Everyone was silent until the boy spoke up.

"How?"

Much and his friend shrugs.

"No point, anyway." He insists. Much's jaw drops.

"No point?! You would be dead if Robin had not…" He starts. The other nods.

"That's true." He agrees. What were they talking about? Doesn't matter.

"You would be dead." Much reminds.

The man ponders this before replying. "Mind you, I weren't supposed to have hung in the first place that was just a confusion."

"Look, you can't just let him die! Will?" He asks as he turns to the boy. The boy doesn't speak. He turns to me. "I don't know what I could do. I don't even know him that well and I didn't even know this sheriff existed." I expain. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. Much looks taken aback.

"Very well, I shall go alone!" He informs us as he turns around. The ginger smirks.

"See ya." He says. Much glares before trying to get on a horse. His grin falls.

"Hey! Hold it! No horse." He says.

Much sends another glare as he leaves on foot. I shake my head as I take a seat on the log. John comes up to the boy. What did Much call him? Will?

"In which house is my wife? I will fetch her." John inquires. Will sends him a confused look.

"Fetch her where?"

"Here. A woman can live in the forest same as us." John answers.

Will's face continues to show confusion. "Alice can't live in the forest."

"Why not?" John asks. Will's face slowly shows recognition.

"Ah. There's something you don't know."

"What?" John asks. Will bites his lip.

"She's got a son-your son." He informs. John looks shocked.

"Take me to the house." Will nods as they walk off. After a half hour, Will comes back silently. No one spoke except the outlaws.

"Think the whiney one will make it?" The outlaw who had stayed behind asked.

The ginger who went by Roy chuckled. "What is he going to do? Stroll into Nottingham and say, "Excuse me, can my friend Lavender Boy go free"? Yeah, Hanton, they'll slaughter both of them."

"You could've given him the horse." Robin, Much, and Will's friend recalled.

"Then we lose a horse, too. Think about it." The outlaw named Forrest retorted.

"He could've had a chance, but you sent him there with nothing." I say.

"If Robin dies, the people of Locksley will be like you." Will growls.

Forrest looks at him quizziclly."Ch'a mean, 'Like us?'"

Will shakes his head. "They'll have nothing left to live for. They'll be dead men."

Roy groans. "Well, you go save him, then! See ya! We don't do town! We're outlaws! We're on the run!"

"And what happens to loved ones you leave behind?!" Will retorts.

"Town is death!" Roy hollers.

"Have you seen what happens to a family when there is only one bread winner?! Cause I have!" Will shouts.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Heartbreaking! Are you deaf?! We don't go to Nottingham!"

John enters from the shadows. "We go to Nottingham!" He announces. I smile slightly.

We walk towards Nottingham. The man with Will walks beside me. "Don't see why we couldn't have used horses." I say as he smirks.

"I never got your name." He reminds.

"I never got yours." I say. He chuckles. "Anya." I say.

"Allan." He replies. Allan. I liked it. Suited him. I turn to see on top of a ladder leaning on the walls of the castle, Much sleeping. A dog laid at the bottom of the ladder. Allan rushed over to the bottom and pet the dog.

"There's a good boy." He says with chuckle. Much slowly awakes. Allan looks up and meets his gaze. "Need some help?"

Much nods. "Yeah, I was, uh…I was just, uh…checking…up there, and uh, yes, and, as I thought, the ladder is completely useless." John hoists the ladder on top of his shoulders while Much watches.

"Well, come on, then!" John shouts as Much studies it.

"Uh...Me?" Much asks. I groan.

"For God's sake Much." I say. "Here, I'll do it." I say as I climb over John and up the ladder. When I reach the top, I turn down and look.

"Anyone else?" I ask. Will and Allan follow before Much gets the nerve to.

"We'll meet you at the castle's courtyard." Roy yells.

"Wait, your not coming with?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Fine." I say as Will and the rest head inside the castle. "Cowards." I shout before following. We run down the stairs until were at the prison cells.

"Plan?" Much asks.

"I've got one." I say. After we discuss it, I walk up to the guards who were guarding the prison. "Hi." I say.

"You are?" They ask.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to my father- the jailer."

They smirk. "The jailer doesn't have a daughter. Do you think we are stupid?" I watch Allan and Will come behind them with vases in their hands.

"Uh, I think you are very stupid." I say as they clamp them on their heads. The guards fall to the ground. We all grin in victory before heading in.

Much knocks the jailer over the head as he falls into the room with Robin and a woman.

Much grins. "This is a rescue." He tosses Robin his quiver. "And we are undetected." We hear yells from the hallway. The guards.

"In the dungeon! Outlaws! Open this door!"

"Or not." I mumble. "Let's get out of here." We exit as the guards burst in to see the woman Robin was with sitting next to the jailer.

We sneak out the door as the guards are caught up with the jailer stituation. We finally enter the courtyard where John and the others are.

"Thank you for coming." Robin says.

Roy looks over his shoulder."Let's go before he see we've pened the gate." Robin bites his lip. "Hang on. Hold an escpe route for me, I need five minutes. There's something I must do before I can go with you." Robin explains.

Allan gives an iritated look. "What?"

"If I am longer than that, then leave without me." Robin says, ignoring his question.

John nods. "Yes." Robin smiles.

"Thank you."

"Master, no. You cannot go back in there. If you go back in and die, then I will die...of grief. So you must come now, if only to save me." Much pleads.

Robin laughs. "See, that is why I love you. And you... I need help. It is dangerous." He says looking at Roy.

Roy nods. "Yes."

"Why him when you love me? Why not me?" Much asks. Guards appear as we begin to fight. Will knocks down a guard. Me having no weapon, I quickly take the sword from the man and use it. Although, I haven't used weapons much, so who knew how well this would turn out.

A guard came at me with his own sword. He swung it at me that I blocked.

I kick him in the groin as he falls to the ground. That was a lot easier than I thought. After a few minutes, The Sheriff appears in his window.

"Stop! Stop! Do not harm those men. They are free to go. I have an announcement to make." He commands. We stop fighting as we look up.

"I, Vasley, sheriff of Nottingham...In recognition...of my...illegal actions yesterday in Locksley,…do humbly apologize to the innocent people who have suffered…at my hands." He seemed to be hesitating at every few words.

"I promise to pay...pfft. No. No, I cannot go on." He yells as he turns behind him. So that's what Robin was doing. "You will have to kill...Guards! Guards! Here! Stop those men!" He screams.

The guards continue their tries at defeating us. Chaos yet again breaks free.

"Here! And shoot Locksley, too!" He demands.

John ties the rope for Robin to get down. Finally, after a little bit of defending, we run out.

We hide behind a house as we watch Forrest's wife find the pouch of money he left her.

"That her?" John asks. Forrest nods.

Allan looks at him. "She's your wife? What does she see in you?"

"Very nice, Allan." I say.

"Look, she's seen it. Look!" Forrest yelps pointing to the woman picking up the coin bag in the food basket.

John smiles. "That's good." Forrest returns the smile. "Yeah."

We return to camp as Much continues to ramble. "You know, I myself have no family at all, of course. You know, no family, no wife, children. Strangely, it doesn't bother me. No, not at all. Not at all."

"Me too." I mumble. John picks up the roasting animal on the fire. "Mmm." He compliments.

Much's jaw drops. "Excuse me, I think you'll find that's not properly cooked!" We burst out laughing as Much returns a look saying 'really'. "Very funny." He concludes causing us to laugh more.

After a moment of silence, Hanton speaks up. "Forrest and I, we going back to our families." John glances up. "You sure?" They grin.

"Yes." Forrest answers. John nods. "I wish you best of luck then."

"We'll wait 'til morning." Hanton says. We laugh. Should I be going? I was kind of enjoying this.

"I best be off." I say. They hadn't invited me so who knows. Much's eyes go wide. "You? Why?" I laugh.

"Because..." Because why? I don't even have an answer.

"You can't just leave." Much says.

"You don't care if we leave, but if she leaves, you're all upset." Forrest comments.

"You helped a lot." Much says, ignoring him. I smile.

"So, you want me to stay?" I question, looking at all their faces.

"Would you?" Robin asks with a shrug. I smirk.

"Why not?" I say, taking a seat next to Much. We all talk and laugh. This was definitely where I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. This is a good chapter, because it introduces another character of mine-Gus. Check him out on the link on my profile. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

Castle Barnyard

* * *

"I hate chickens." I inform the gang causing them all to snicker. I stare at the hen sitting smugly on top of her eggs. I couldn't stand them!

"I remember at the orphanage, Ms. Andy tried to teach us about livestock. She sent me into the chicken coop which ended with me getting chased across the backyard by chickens." They laugh. "Had to to clean the bathing rooms for a week. Apparently they thought I was trying to be funny." I add causing more chuckles.

"Cute." Allan comments. I smile at him..

"You say that now." I retort. We hear a door open as someone new sighs heavily. Our eyes fall on John signaling him to attack. He moves slowly before running and knocking them to the ground.

My eyes find the young man's face. Dark skinned with light brown eyes and a mustache that was starting to form above his lip. I knew him. "Gus?" I question with a hint of a smile forming on my lips. He tears his eyes away from John.

"Anya?" I get John off of him before embracing Gus in a huge hug. I remember the others when I see Robin's questioning face.

"This is Gus. He was my best friend for a while at the orphanage." I explain. I watch Gus as he gives a small wave before holding his arm in pain.

"Sorry." I apologize for John- sending him a quick glare.

"Ho harm done. I see you're here for the same reason as me?" He questions.

"I don't know. What's your reason?" I remark. He chuckles.

"Stealin' from the Sheriff's hens, I suppose." The gang exchange glances. The door swings open with five guards entering.

"Well, we may have to put a hold on those plans. C'mon!" I yell as we all run passed the guards and out the door. We head for Sherwood forest.

We finally reach the camp to greet Roy. "You're back." He comments before seeing Gus with us. "Who are you?"

"Gus." Gus greets, sticking out his hand. Roy stares at it as Gus slowly withdraws it.

"This is Roy." I state quickly for Roy. I hear Allan clear his throat as I remember to introduce them. "And this is Allan, Much, John, Will, and of course, Robin." Gus' eyes brighten up.

"Robin? Robin of Locksley?" Robin grins smugly before nodding. Gus smiles, pleased with his answer.

"I'm surprised, Anya. You get to ride with Robin Hood." Guy congratulates. He steps out in front of me adding "She appears in the form of an angel, but she's the devil in disguise, really." I glare at him but laugh.

"So, can he stay?" I inquire. Robin nods.

"Of course, I'm fine with another man on my team." I smile at Gus before turning back to the gang.

"We go to Nettlestone." Robin informs us as we all nod in response.

Nettlestone Village

* * *

"How? Joderic will be under orders." Owen, a miller of Nettlestone questioned Robin. Gus and I sit by a nearby rock, ready to leave.

"How is not for you to worry about." Robin counters heroically. I roll my eyes at his need to be the star of everything. Gus; however, was completely astonished.

"This is incredible! You work with Robin Hood!" He praises, clearly amazed. I chuckle.

"You do, too, now." I point out. He tilts his head in confusion.

"Wait...you meant for, like- good?" I cock my eyebrow in response.

"Of course. Why? You can, can't you?" I question. He smiles as he looks back at Robin and Much.

"Yes, I can and will. I just didn't believe it." He admits. I laugh.

"Oh, please!" Much's voice interrupts.

"What?" Robin defends.

"You want to see the look on her face, don't you? You want to see the gratitude." Much emphasis. Robin looks at the mother once more before following Much.

"C'mon you two." He calls as we follow.

Sherwood Forest-Ambush

* * *

"Joderic!" Robin calls as we head for the taxman's cart. He stops it when he sees we have surrounded him.

"Robin, do not interfere. You know I have to do this. And you know there are Sheriff's men on their way to make sure there's no trouble." Joderic reasons.

"Do you 'have' to do this" Robin contradicts. Joderic gives him an exasperated look before shaking his head in annoyance.

"I did it under the old Sheriff. You did not complain."

"That was different." Robin assures him. Joderic's eyebrows furrow.

"How? Two things are certain in life. Death and taxes." Joderic explains. I snort as Joderic gives me a questionable look.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"She's no one. But when the death is caused by the taxes, something is rotten! Take this." Robin says, tossing Joderic a pouch of coins. "The miller's debt." He adds. Joderic's eyes go wide.

"I cannot. This is stolen money. The sheriff knows the miller cannot afford it." Robin gives him a look that makes him sigh. "I could break it into small amounts, pay it in over time. That will be credible." He tries. Robin smiles.

" Every time somebody breaks bread in Nettlestone, they will thank you, Joderic." Robin thanks him. Joderic rolls his eyes.

" Heh-ha, sure." Joderic huffs. Robin nods his head.

"Do me a favor, tell them you have not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme." He demands. Joderic puzzles over this as we all do.

" Why?" Joderic inquires.

"My friends think I am vain!" Robin exclaims, leaving into the woods. We slowly follow snickering to ourselves.

Woods Just outside Nettlestone

* * *

I lay on the ground in front of Nettlestone watching as the Joderic character arrive in Nottingham. "I thought we just talked to him." I puzzle. Robin nods.

"We did." Robin reckons. I watch as Owen to Joderic as Roy and Robin argues.

"Guys." I start, watching the tax-collector grill Owen. They don't turn. "Guys." I repeat. Then, an arrow pierced the heart of Joderic. Owen's wife screams.

"Guys!" I holler. Robin goes silent as he approaches my side and watches. Kate, Owen's wife continues to scream and shout.

"He's killed him! Robin's killed him!" Owen shouts above all. We hear a sound close by us- the sound of someone's footsteps running away. Robin gets up and begins to chase.

"Wait! Stop!" He cries, slowly disappearing. Much gets up too and follows.

"Master!" He hollers.

Camp

* * *

"What? You can't believe someone's better than you? He kicked you good." Roy taunts. I glare at him for Robin.

"Shut up!" I instruct. Robin doesn't mind though.

"Who is he?" He questions. Will speaks up.

"The Night Watchman." Robin and I share a glance.

"Well, I've never heard of him." Robin states.

"The Night Watchman, been around for years. Maybe you were off on a Crusade. He's a good man. He's, eh, talked about in all the villages. He's been seen at Nottingham, even at the castle. Always at night." Will explains. I shrug.

"I've never heard of him either." I recall.

"Of course not. You've been locked in an asylum." Will responds. I glare at him opening my mouth.

"Orphanage." I correct offended. He smirks.

"He leaves medicine and stuff. Food. Sheriff's men are ordered to shoot him on sight, but he's never hurt a fly." Roy continues, ignoring Will and mine's side-conversation.

"Why did he kill Joderic, then? We need to find him." Robin reassures. We all groan as we know that we will have to head to Nottingham once again.

Nottingham Castle

* * *

We had just arrived at the Nottingham castle hearing the Sheriff read off a slip of paper denouncing Robin.

"...of our humanity, and our innocence. All this, one moment, one our, fired from the bow, Robin Hood-." The Sheriff read.

"He's saying that you killed Joderic!" Much shouts in a loud whisper. Robin rolls his eyes.

"Of course he is." Robin pronounces. Much searches for words.

"Yes, but he's making us look like…criminals." Much defends. Roy gives him a questioning look.

"You know we are criminals?" Roy reminds. "Thought we were somebody else?" Roy adds. I laugh before turning back to the speech.

"To choose between stability, order, authority, or the random chaotic cruelty of Robin Hood, and all outlaws like him. This gallanting crime, this murder, will be punished. We will hunt Hood down, with dogs, if necessary, and we will ensure that he does not succeed. We will not be cowed. This is what he wants." Robin walks a little away as he pulls out his bow and aims for the woman he knew- Lady Marian. I roll my eyes.

"What do we do?" Much questions.

"Leave that to Robin." Gus proposes. I smirk.

"Of course leave it to Robin. It's his name." I acknowledge.

"We're part of his gang." Much argues. I shrug.

"At the end of the day, it's still not my name." I admit causing laughter from Allan. That was one of the only times I've heard him today. I smile warmly at him.

"You're unbelievable." Much states, shaking his head. I laugh.

"I strive to be."

Camp

* * *

"What can Marian do?" I question Robin. Robin shrugs.

"Get information from Guy, I suppose." Robin hints, his face showing he was deep in thought. I tilt my head.

"I guess on them framing you. But, do you think they shot Joderic in the first place?" I question disbelieving it. Robin shrugs.

"It's possible." Robin replies.

"Shh." Gus shushes us as we hear the sound of dogs barking and growling.

"This I do not like." John admits as we all move to see. The slight figures of men and dogs appear in the distance and yet, still relatively close.

"The King's Guild of Hunters and Foresters, coming this way. Dogs!" Will announces. We all exchange worried glances.

"Pairs. Meet where we stole the provisions." Robin demands running off. I grab Gus' arm as we quickly run off together. We ran as far as we could until the sound of dogs sounded faint. I slow Gus down as we turn to look back.

"They are really taking their chances at finding us today, aren't they?" I ask in disbelief. Gus nods in response.

"They pose us as a threat. They'll take any chance they get at tearing us down." He preaches. I nod and chuckle at how much of a scripture it sounded like. I nudge him with my elbow.

"C'mon! Let's go meet the others!" I announce.

Camp Remains

* * *

Gus and I arrive back at camp to see it be one big, burnt pile. Our jaws drop as Much, Robin and Roy and John appear. They stare.

Will and Allan approach slowly down when they spot the remains of our beloved camp. Will speaks up. "I don't believe it. The soldiers found it."

"Because of those stupid dogs." I snap. Allan looks over at me.

"Hey! Don't blame the dogs!" Allan requests causing me to smirk.

"No! That was our…that was our store!" Much shouts. I turn back to the topic ahead of us. Robin shakes his head in frustration.

"The soldiers destroyed everything." He cries out.

"That was our food!" Much repeats. I groan.

"Much, we get it. You like food. Please, you aren't helping the situation." I plead. He glares.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious on where our next meal will come from." My jaw drops.

"Are you kidding me? We live in the woods! Think about it! It will be easy to snag something." I argue. He shrugs.

"It's not the same." He states sadly. I soften a bit.

"I know."

Nettlestone Village

* * *

We enter Nettlestone quietly. Robin had to come back here. Villagers glare at us as soon as they spot us. "I warned you." I mumble to Robin.

"Look who it is. Get out of our village, you're not welcome here." A commoner demanded.

"How dare you!" Another cried. Robin reluctantly ignored them.

"Hello. Excuse me, do you know if the Night Watchman has been back here again? Has the Night Watchman been back at all?" He questions. They ignore him as Much tries too.

"Do you have any food? Any water, anything? We are weary." Much states. Roy tries too a bit louder.

"Excuse me, do you have anything to eat?" He questions a village woman.

'After what you have done?" She shot back.

"You killed my son!" Kate, Owen's wife, cries attacking Robin.

"What?" Robin questions as Kate continues to attack him. I share a look with Roy.

The villagers join in on the action. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" They shout at Kate. Owen appears and finally tries to pry Kate from Robin.

"Kate, you know me!" Robin tries to reason as Owen finally pulls Kate off of him.

"And Joderic. You told me yourself you'd see to him! Didn't know you'd kill him!" Owen retorts. I see the pain in Robin's face.

"Owen, I swear, I could never hurt Matthew!" Robin reassures. Kate narrows her eyes at him as she tried to escape Owen's grasp.

"Matthew! Don't you say his name! Don't you put his name in your mouth!" She shouts. Robin tries again.

"I swear, I never killed Matthew!" He waits a minute before adding " I didn't kill Joderic!"

"No, e' didn't kill all those others either!" Owen remarks.

"What?" I inquire.

"What others?!" Robin interrogates.

"I have been drawing your chance!" Kate calls before attacking Robin again. What did that mean.

"We didn't do it! He didn't do it! He didn't do any of it!" Much denies as we try to pry Kate off of him.

"Haul him to the sheriff!" Owen demands as more villagers join in. After a couple of minutes, Robin is freed again.

"I'm fighting for you! The sheriff hangs people for stealing bread! He cuts out their tongues! He divides us." Robin lectures. Owen quickly lands a nice blow to Robin's face. I wince as I imagine what that felt like.

"We are going! Let's get out of here!" Much announces, pulling Robin away from the village. The villagers attack Allan and the rest. When Robin heads off, we follow...not that I did much.

Camp

* * *

"I walked away from my home…for them. I gave myself up to the sheriff for them!" Robin rambles. We sit gathered around.

" We gave Joderic money for them." Allan adds. Roy looks up.

"I never really did understand that." Roy admits.

"Me either." I agree. Will appears and hands Robin something.

"It's the, eh, the tag. I will find that you, eh, can't copy it now. Cause only me and my dad know how to do it just like that." Will explains. Robin smiles and his eyes light up with an idea.

"It's good. It's good." He compliments, sitting still for a couple of moments. He looks up. "John, I need you to take over. I have to go to the castle. Enough is enough. We stop running, now." John nods.

Will looks concerned. "You're not going to give yourself in again?" Robin smiles and shakes his head.

"Not this time."

"Got some ideas where I could get in." Allan began, catching the attention of Robin.

"Go on." Robin insists. Allan smiles.

"Well, do you want clever or really clever?" Allan brags. Robin gives him a look.

"I want fast." Robin urged. A small smile appeared on Allan's face and I couldn't help but smile also.

"A distraction would be good in order to get you to approach the Sheriff. One of us can light a fire or something and get you over the castle walls." Allan suggests. Robin nods in approval, the gears in his head turning.

"That's clever." I admit smiling. Allan looks over at me grinning at me. I quickly glance away. To be honest, something had been drawing me to Allan. Perhaps it was his cleverness or just his humor, but I enjoyed being around him more than the others. More than almost anyone I had ever met. I don't know how I would ever admit that though.

"Would you be willing to be that person?" Robin asks him. Allan nods. Robin stands up. "Good. Come with me." They head off into the woods.

Camp The Next Day

* * *

Robin had just arrived explaining how he had gotten the Sheriff to quit with the dogs. We look at him skeptically, but Roy is the first to respond.

"You got the sheriff to call off the dogs?" He cries. Robin nods yes. "How?" Robin smiles.

"Pillow talk." He replies. Allan smirks.

"You've been in bed with the sheriff?" Allan teases. I slap him across the chest.

"Please never say that again, love." I whine, grossed by even the thought. Allan laughs in response. Robin stares at us two for a couple of moments.

"I brokered a deal." He explains.

"We do not deal with the sheriff." John reminds.

"Tomorrow, we save his life." Robin adds to what he had said before.

"What?!" Allan and I cry in unison. Much sighs.

"Can we argue about that tomorrow? Today, if there are no dogs, I would like to sleep." Much pleads.

"Well, I have a better idea." Robin announces. We stare at him.

"Another one?" Allan groans sarcastically. I couldn't blame him.

"Well, if it's as good as saving the sheriff's life, I'm with Cheese Boy." Roy reasons.

"What?" I question looking around. "I don't get it. Who's cheese boy?"

"Did they find the food we stole to put at the Long Stone?" Robin asks, ignoring me. John shakes his head. "If we were killers, would we bring them food? It proves we are not killers." I swear I saw Much have a tear stray from his eye. We carry the food to Nettlestone.

"But they hate us." Much argues.

"Now the mill is closed, the village will be suffering. They will be hungry." Robin reasons.

Much groans tiredly. "You just want everyone to love you."

"No, I do not want to be branded a killer. It is different." Robin insists. Much doesn't buy it as neither do the rest of us.

"You want to be loved! And I'll tell you something, it's not fair. I love you, but no one gives me any food. The people that do not love you are fed." Much rambles. We all laugh softly.

"Oh, Much." Robin begins.

"The world is wrong. We're feeding people who do not love us, and saving a man who wants us dead. I've changed my mind. I no longer love you. Now can I eat?" Much tries. We all chuckle. You have to admit, Much was quite a character.

Nettlestone Village

* * *

We enter Nettlestone and the whole village stares at us warily. Robin has us give them the food, but we end up setting it down for them. "I am no killer. I bring food to show my goodwill. I am your friend. My men are tired and hungry. This is the last of our food. Owen." Robin tries although who knew if it would work.

"You were using us. You and the sheriff." Owen argues.

"I am not." Robin assures, but Owen just shakes his head.

"Fighting your own personal battle, using us as pawns. What gifts will he bring later?" Owen cries frustration. I see the displeasement on Robin's face. "Let's go." I tell him and we all head off.

"Robin, I was thinking." I start. Robin looks over dazed. "If so many were killed at the castle, it'd be hard to kill a bunch of people and yet no guards. Unless you are a guard." I finish thinking about it. Robin contemplates this for a moment before smiling.

"Are you saying it was a guard?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm saying it's very likely." I answer. He nods.

"Come on."

Camp

* * *

"You think Robin can handle it by himself?" I question the rest of the group. The all glance at each, not exactly in the mood to go help. Lazy. "Robin doesn't need us all the time. Besides, he has Much." Allan explains, taking a bite of bread. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's better." I scoff, looking around the camp. Where was Gus? "Where's Gus?" I question, looking at all their guilty faces. They share a look with one another before going back to what they were doing. "I believe he went to go collect firewood." Allan proposes, causing snickers to arouse from the group. I send him my 'really' look. "Why do you feel the need to pick on the new guy? Feel inferior to him, hmm?" I inquire, looking at mainly Allan. He shrugs.

"He's just collecting firewood." Allan insists, leaning against a tree. I roll my eyes as it causes a fit of laughter once again. I storm passed Allan when I hear the faint sound of Gus' voice. I walk farther into the woods to see Gus hanging from the tree by the waist. That was mean. Allan approaches behind me, staring at Gus up there. I respond punching him hard in the gut.

"Ow, okay. That was mean." Allan announces, protecting his stomach. I climb up the tree kicking him in the face as well when I do. "That's rude, Anya." I roll my eyes. "Serves you right. After treating a man not so different from yourself that way." I note. He shrugs.

"We do it to all the new people, love." I look down at him as I had begun to untie him. "You didn't do it to me." I point out. He laughs as he scratches the back of his neck. "Yes, but you're a girl." I roll my eyes as I pull out my knife to cut the rope on Gus. I was beginning to question my feelings towards Allan. Gus looks up at me as he feels the vibration from my knife through the rope. "You have no idea how much of a pretty boy you sound like right now, Allan." I say, as finally I get the rope cut. Unfortunately, I am not strong enough to hold Gus up and drop him immediately.

"Ow!" He hollers. "Sorry," I apologize looking down on him and Allan. He scrambles up and wipes himself off. Allan laughs as he sticks his hand out. "No hard feelings, right?" Allan asks as Gus stares at him. Gus hesitates before taking his hand and saying "right." although, it didn't sound like he meant it. I think Allan realized that to, because he watched Gus warily as Gus passed by him. I laugh.

"Serves you right." I say, sliding down the tree. At the last moment, Allan catches me at the last second. I clear my throat as I pull away. "Thank you." I grant, looking down at the ground. He nods, staring at me. "Your welcome." He answers. I nod before looking up at him. "I'm still mad at you, though." I inform him, walking passed him with a smile.

Nettlestone Village

* * *

"So, it was Joe Lacey?" I question Gus, unclear on what Robin had told us. We were back in Nettlestone giving people what they needed. Gus and I were separate from the others as we walked and talked. Gus nodded. "Yes. He was a guard at the castle-like you said." Gus explained, causing me to smile. People should listen to me more often.

"I'm surprised you helped me earlier." He stated, looking around Nettlestone. I look at him quizzically. "Of course I would help. Why wouldn't I?" I question, offended by what he had just told me.

"Because, back at the orphanage you were the biggest prankster ever. Pulled some hurtful pranks." He informs me. "Did not." I argue. "Did to." He mimicked. I frown. In what way was it as hurtful as that?

"Name one time I did anything as hurtful as that." I demand, crossing my arms.

"John!" Robin calls as breaks the boarded up door to the mill. "I hereby declare this mill open for business!" Robin announces, causing cheering. Villagers praise him vigorously as I look back at Gus.

"Well, for one, when you convinced Ms. Fleming that I didn't exist. When you convinced me that when the orphanage started running down on funds, they ate the children and that that was what happened to my younger brother who didn't exist. When you put a glove covered in red paint underneath my mattress and convinced me I murdered somebody. When you used all your money on dolls and placed them everywhere in the hallway which I had to clean alone that night. When you-." He trailed before I finally stopped him stop him. I got it. I was funny.

"Okay, I get it. I'm a funny person, but I would never do that." I confirm as he laughed. "If you say so." He jests, turning back to the villagers. "Thank you-all of you. All of you." The villager babbles as we all smile at them.

**So, what do you think, hmm? Like the Anya and Allan chemistry at the end there? I personally love the friendship between her and Gus. Anyways, reviews please! Or favorite, or follow. Any of those are good.**


End file.
